


Next, Try NOT to Burn Down the Town You're In...

by aed713



Series: Frodo, I Have Some Advice For You... [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, draoi is gandalf, hobbit wizard hybrid, irish that's hopefully correct, people have ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aed713/pseuds/aed713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pick up with desolation of smaug and tauriel is still in this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Which is Worse? Azog or a Giant Bear? You Decide...

It is currently the middle of the night and I am thoroughly exhausted from the past few days. However, as the company’s burglar, Bilbo has to go see if he can gauge how near Azog is to us. With all that’s happened, I follow unwilling to let him out of my sight for even a moment, no matter how tired I am.

Bilbo and I climb, making sure to stay hidden by the rocks around us. Once we are high enough, we peek over the closest rocks. On another ridgeline, not far away, Azog and his men run about on their wargs trying to catch our scent. I push Bilbo back down before carefully extending my hand outwards. Slowly, I curl in my fingers before shoving the air away from us. The wind blasts in the opposite direction, driving the wargs crazy and leaving their riders confused. I quickly fall back behind the rocks quickly. I had already been exposed for longer then I would have liked.

“Azalea!”

Bilbo jabs his elbow into my side and I look up sharply, “What?”

He points to another ledge near where Azog is. There stands a large bear snarling towards the orcs.

“Oh, hell no. We’re out!”

I grab Bilbo and run back to the others. Behind us, the bear roars.


	2. Gandalf is keeping secrets again...

We finally make it back to the others who wait for our report.

“How close is the pack?” Dwalin immediately asks.

“Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it.”

“Have the Wargs picked up our scent?”

Bilbo shakes his head, “Not yet, Azalea drew them off. We have another problem.”

Gandalf cuts in, “Did they see you? They saw you!”

I shake my head, “No, that's not it.”

Gandalf smiles and turns to the dwarves, “What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material. Both of them.”

The dwarves chatter loudly in appreciation of us. Bilbo and I however are exasperated that no one is listening.

“Will you listen- Will you just listen?”

They continue speaking above Bilbo until I yell, “Oi! Shut it!”

They immediately stop and Bilbo nods at me gratefully, “I'm trying to tell you there is _something else_ out there.”

The others look worried, but Gandalf speaks up first, “What form did it take? Like a bear?”

“Ye..." Bilbo nods before pausing, looking at Gandalf in confusion, "Y- yes. Exactly that. But bigger, much bigger.”

“You knew about this beast?”

Gandalf doesn’t answer instead walking a bit away to think. The company ignores him, trying to come up with some sort of plan.

“I say we double back.”

“And be run down by a pack of Orcs?”

Before Bofur can snark Thorin, Gandalf cuts in once more, “There is a house, it’s not far from here, where we might take refuge.”

Thorin raises an eyebrow, full of suspicion, “Whose house? Are they friend or foe?”

“Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us.”

We all look at one another in dismay.

I lean against Kili, exhausted, “Why can’t somebody who’s dangerous like us for once? That way they’re no longer a bagairt.”

“What choice do we have?” Thorin asks.

A roar splits the night behind us.

_Yep, that’s definitely a bear._

“None.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bagairt- threat


	3. He's not a threat, apparently now he's an ally... Okay?

I unfurl my wings and fly a few feet above the others as they run through plains and across streams.

“Come on!”

As we make our way through a forest, Gandalf and I continue shouting, encouraging the others to hurry. Everyone freezes though as an ear splitting roar is heard much closer than before.

“This way, quickly!” Gandalf yells, continuing on.

The others panic and run, but Bombur looks on in shock. Sighing, I fly behind him and slip my arms under his, lifting him as I fly to catch up with the others.

“Azalea!” he yells in fear.

“You were taking too long,” I grunt out as I set him down, seeing a house ahead. It is surrounded by a hedge and is smack dab in the middle of the field.

“To the house! Run!”

We race across the plain and I watch as Bombur outruns all the rest of us in his fear. _Where was that energy earlier?_ I dive through the gate in the hedge, counting the others as they run past.

“Come on, get inside!”

“You heard!” I yell, “Hurry up!”

Dwalin glares, panting out, “Easy for you to say!”

Giving him a rude gesture, I fly towards the door which for some reason is still closed. The dwarves throw themselves against it, but it doesn’t budge. I look back and the bear is getting closer and closer.

“Azalea, help us get the door open!”

“Quickly!”

I fly to the others and notice the exterior bolt.

_No wonder they can’t open it!_

I raise it and everyone falls inside. I help the others as they try and shut the door, but the bear already has his head in. A claw sneaks through so I raise an arm to blast it back. Before, I can move however, it swipes and my arm explodes in pain.

“Aghhh!!!!”

I fall to the ground in pain, my wings coming back in as all thought goes to my bleeding arm. The others finally manage to shut the door and Kili races to my side, “Azalea!”

I distantly hear the others shouting around me before blackness consumes me completely.

\-----

I briefly regain consciousness only to find myself held tight in Kili’s arms and laying in hay. I shift, but stop when pain overwhelms me. Looking down, I see a bandage covering my arm. Blood is starting to seep through, so I begin to sit up to wake Oin. I stop immediately though when the door shifts. Falling back, I close my eyes and listen. I hear loud breathing before it moves away from us. Calming, I drift back asleep.

\-----

A hand shakes me softly and blinking, I wake up.

Gandalf stands above me, worried, “Come, Azalea. I must introduce you to our host.”

I nod, sleepily, before rising. I stumble along behind Gandalf until we reach a large table. Gandalf pulls a seat out for me and I quickly unfurl my wings to push me up into it. Settling in, I close my eyes to sleep again when a voice speaks.

“Well, that is new.”

My eyes snap open to see an impossibly large man standing near the table.

Gandalf speaks, “Azalea, this is our host Beorn. He’s a skin changer. Beorn, this is Azalea. She is wizard and-”

Beorn cuts him off, “Hobbit.” He pauses, looking closer at me, “I’m sorry for your loss.”

I look towards him confused before he touches his cheek. Immediately, my hand goes to where my marks lie, “Buíochas...”

He turns to grab a pitcher and pours me some milk, “What of the scars? What did that?”

I look down, “Warg…”

He nods and we sit in companionable silence. I eat some food before reaching for my milk. A hand grabs mine before I can reach it. Gingerly, he raises my arm, examining it close.

“And this? This looks fresh.”

I look away awkwardly, “Well, that was you. I tried to force you back when we were trying to get in, but you hit my arm before I could.”

He immediately looks ashamed before speaking once more, “I apologize. Let me get some supplies to fix it right up.”

He lumbers away and Gandalf looks at me happily, “I had a feeling the two of you would get along…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I love Beorn and I love the idea that Beorn would know hobbit culture and he's just awesome so he's gonna be her buddy
> 
> Buíochas- thank you


	4. This is a bad idea, Gandalf...

By the time Bilbo awakens, most of the others are up and I can already feel my arm begin to heal. Kili refuses to leave my side though. Really, I can’t complain.

_Free cuddling for me..._

Beorn walks around, graciously refilling the other’s mugs. When he gets to mine, I smile, “Buíochas...”

He nods with a smile before moving on to Fili’s.

“So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?”

I roll my eyes at Thorin hiding away moodily in the corner.

_Honestly, I thought we were over this loner bullshit..._

“You know of Azog? How?”

“My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved.”

I close my eyes, pained, imagining what could have happened if Bilbo and I had been discovered that night. None of it paints a very pretty picture.

“Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him.”

“There are others like you?” Ori asks, clearly interested.

Beorn sighs, and I see clearly how his long life has weighed down on him, “Once, there were many.”

“And now?”

Beorn meets my gaze, an understanding passing between us, “Now, there is only one.”

The others look on in silence, trying and failing to imagine it.

“You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

“Before Durin’s Day falls, yes.”

“You are running out of time.”

“Which is why we must go through Mirkwood.”

“A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need.”

“We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe.”

“Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They’re less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not.”

Thorin turns quickly, facing him, “What do you mean?”

“These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.”

Thorin looks shocked. Beorn stands up from the table and walks closer to Thorin.

“I don’t like dwarves. They’re greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own.”

Beorn picks up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and holds it, all the while approaching Thorin who stands with his arms crossed.

“But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?”

\-----

A day later, we mount Beorn’s ponies, ready to ride. I stay back a second with Beorn, watching the others. He ruffles my hair and I smile up at him.

“I have enjoyed our time together, young one. Should you ever need help, I will come.”

I nod, “The same for you, álainn Beorn. You’re a great man and I will miss you.”

He smiles, before pushing me slightly forward, “Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind.”

I wave once before riding out with the company. We ride fast only stopping once we have reached a depressing looking forest.

“Azalea,” Bilbo whispers, “Please tell me that is _not_ where we are going…”

I grimace, “I think it is.”

Gandalf dismounts and walks into the edge of the forest through an old archway. He looks about before calling back, “Here lies our path through Mirkwood.”

Bilbo and I frown at one another, “Of course, it is.”

“No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side.”

We all dismount and I watch as Gandalf look off into the distance. Turning, I see Beorn in bear form, standing guard.

“Set the ponies loose,” I call out, “Let them return to Beorn.”

I look back in alarm at the forest as I hear it creak ominously. Bilbo joins us, looking at the forest with a critical eye.

“This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?”

“Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south.”

Bilbo and I wait as Gandalf follows a path a few feet further into the shadows and approaches a plant-covered statue. Bilbo begins fingering something in his pocket, with a pained sort of expression on his face. Worried, I grab his arm, “Lus, are you alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> álainn- dear (like my dear child)


	5. Who Here Actually Thinks the Dwarves Were Going to Listen....

Before Bilbo can answer me, Gandalf bursts out of the forest, “Not my horse! I need it.”

We all look up in surprise, Bilbo immediately asking, “You’re not leaving us?”

“I would not do this unless I had to.”

Gandalf looks at Thorin then turns back to Bilbo and I.

“You’ve changed, Bilbo Baggins. You’re not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire.”

I can’t help, but agree with him and I’m immediately suspicious once I see Bilbo's face.

“I was going to tell you. I...found something while down in the Goblin tunnels.”

Gandalf and I lean closer, “Found what?”

He doesn't answer immediately, but I notice that he is fiddling with his pocket again.

“What did you find?”

He stays silent for several more seconds, before finally responding, “My courage.”

He removes his hand from his pocket and Gandalf and I share a look, “Good. Well, that’s good. You’ll need it.”

Draoi turns and begins walking toward his horse, but stops to speak with Thorin as he passes.

“I’ll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me.”

Gandalf stops and looks hard at Thorin as he says this, then continues toward his horse.

“This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.”

Bilbo looks at me in alarm, “Lead us astray? What does that mean?”

I shush him continuing to listen to Gandalf.

“You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again. No matter what may come, stay on the path!”

He is soon gone from sight and we turn back to the forest.

“Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin’s Day.”

“Durin’s Day.”

“Let’s go!”

“This is our one chance to find the hidden door.”

We enter Mirkwood and Bilbo immediately looks ill. I stay by his side and assume it must be a hobbit thing as I also feel unwell.

“Azalea… this forest… it is too sick…”

I gather him close continuing to follow the others, “I know, lus. I know.”

It pains me knowing that the forest is affecting him more than I.

“The path goes this way.”

\------

Hours later, it feels like we have been walking for ages. The path is endless as we travel over all sorts of terrain. At times it feels like we are completely lost, until someone hits the ground until the stone echoes. Everything around us is dark and gloomy.

“This way.”

I tighten my grip on Bilbo's hand as we continue forward. I don’t feel at all stable here and can only imagine how he must feel. Soon even the dwarves look ill, and they voice their complaints.

“Air. I need air.”

“My head, it’s spinning.”

I walk and almost fall to the ground when I run into Thorin.

“What’s happening?”

“Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?”

He walks to the front where Nori is. Nori, looking lost, points in front of him, “The path...it’s disappeared!”

“What’s going on?”

“We’ve lost the path!”

Thorin looks about, alarmed, “Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!”

We separate and the farther we search, the woozier I feel. The other’s voices begin to echo about me.

“I don’t remember this place before. None of it’s familiar.”

“It’s got to be here.”

“What hour is it?”

“I do not know. I don’t even know what day it is.”

“Is there no end to this accursed place?”

I straighten in alarm though when I hear a vibration. Looking at Bilbo, I see as he reaches to once again pluck the spiderweb. I grab his hand immediately.

“No, don’t do that!” I manage to slur out.

He looks at me, confused, “Why not?”

I try to think, but nothing comes to mind. Finally, I shrug, “Don’t know. Just don’t.”

We keep walking and I try to get my mind to think straight. I need to focus. Somewhere behind me, I hear Ori speak up.

“Look.”

“A tobacco pouch. There’s dwarves in these woods.”

“Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine.”

I groan, fed up with all of this, “Because it _is_ yours. You understand? We’re going round i gciorcal. We are lost.”

“We’re not lost. We keep heading east.”

“But which way is east? We’ve lost the sun.”

As the dwarves begin bickering around us, Bilbo drops to his knees beside me.

“Lus? Bilbo, can you hear me?”

Looking around me, I see a bit of sun through the tree canopy far above me.

“The sun. We have to find the sun. Up there. We need to-”

I look at Bilbo, confused by his whispering before it hits me.

“Yes, you need sun,” I yank him to his feet, “Come on. Up you go.”

I look to the dwarves for aid, but they have started to push each other about.

_Yavanna, do I have to do everything around here?_

Luckily, Bilbo seems to be strong enough to climb so I push him ahead of me while watching in case he falls. Soon, I feel the rays of sun touching my arms and I smile. _We’re almost there…_

We break through and it feels amazing. I can think perfectly and my mind no longer feels crowded. My brother and I breathe in deep, appreciating all of the fresh air around us. The sun is setting in the distance and I laugh. I’ve never felt happier. Bilbo hits my arm, pointing off into the distance, “Azalea! Look!”

He calls down to the others, “I- I can see a lake! And a river. And the Lonely Mountain. We’re almost there!”

There’s no reply from the company though, and I instantly am on guard.

He looks to me, worried, before trying again, “Can you hear me? I know which way to go! Hello?”

We peer down, trying to see the dwarves. Branches below us snap and Bilbo grabs me, afraid, “Hello?”

I see trees moving in the distance and crouch back down below the treeline with Bilbo . I try to move forward, only to have my foot catch in a spiderweb. I fall forward with Bilbo several feet before we are caught on a branch. The snapping comes closer, and I look up in horror at the massive spider mere inches in front of me.

“Fuck.”

The spider hisses, opening its fangs as Bilbo screams. I grab him close before releasing the branch and falling back. We fall onto an even larger web and I can do nothing as the spiders separate us. The last thing I hear is Bilbo calling for me before darkness consumes me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gciorcal- in circles


	6. Let's Try to Stay Together Oka- Bilbo? Where's Bilbo?

I wake with a groan as pain fills my entire left side. Opening my eyes, I’m alarmed to find myself covered in web, but then I remember.

_Oh, right… the spiders…_

Hearing others groan around me, I assume it’s the others.

_Well, at least I’m not dead yet…_

Reaching up, I rip off my wrappings as best I can. Soon a pair of hands join mine, and I look up to see Kili. Smiling, we try to get what we can of the web off of each other.

“Where’s Bilbo?”

I look about, panicked. 

“Bilbo!” Thorin and I call out.

“I’m up here!”

I look up to see a spider jump and pin him. However, he manages to stab it before they fall together. The others pull me away before I can see anything more, urging me to run. The spiders have different plans though as seconds later we are surrounded. I throw my knives as the dwarves fight alongside me. One manages to pin Bombur down, but we surround it before it can bite him.

“Grab a leg!”

I grab one and together we all pull. Time freezes for a few seconds before the legs pop off, and the body lands on Bombur.

Looking around, I cannot see Bilbo anymore, “Bilbo! Bilbo!”

“Kili!”

I look in alarm towards Fili who had yelled his name before noticing a spider, dragging Kili off. Without a thought, I race after it.

“Help!”

I keep running, hoping to catch him. Before I can reach him however, red flashes by me and I watch as a female elf kills three spiders before shooting the one holding Kili. She turns to fight the one coming at her from behind, but another rushes to Kili who is now defenseless.

“Throw me your dagger! Quick!”

“If you think I’m giving you a weapon, dwarf, you’re mistaken!”

I know her pride will be the death of both of them as she is still struggling with the spider in front of her. Without thinking, I step from my hiding spot and jump in front of Kili. Before, it can reach us, I thrust my hands forward, frying it with lightning. The elf turns in amazement before ushering us towards the others.

“A thank you would have sufficed,” I grumble out.

\------

“Search them.”

The elves approach the group and start searching us. One begins to make his way towards me, but I give him a warning glare that makes him stop.

I point to myself, “Female.”

He nods, before stepping back allowing the redhead from before to search me.

“Hey! Give it back! That’s private!”

I look over to see the head blonde holding a locket that shows both Gloin’s Croí and his son.

“Who is this? Your brother?”

“That is my wife!”

“And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?”

“That’s my wee lad, Gimli.”

I scoff, looking forward once more, “Great manners that one has…”

The redhead smiles quickly before resuming her mask of indifference. One by one all of my weapons are collected from my person. Well, not my powers obviously... She finishes with me soon enough so I watch the others around me. I especially enjoy as Fili is relieved of his millions of knives. He opens his jacket to show the elf searching him that he has no knives left; but still the elf finds another one hidden in Fili’s hood. This causes him to pout as a young child would.

I look to the front as the one in charge again speaks, “Where did you get this?”

“It was given to me.”

Not liking Thorin’s answer, he points it at him, “Not just a thief, but a liar as well.”

I move to step forward, but Thorin of all people holds me back, “Wait…”

“Enwenno hain!”

The elves begin to lead us away. As we walk, Bofur comes up behind Thorin and I, whispering, “Thorin, Azalea, where’s Bilbo?”

We look around in alarm, but the elves push us forward.

_Oh Aule, where are you now, Lus?_


	7. No one trusts a wizard... not even sweet hobbit ones such as me

Soon we are free from the forest and are guided over a bridge into the Woodland Realm. We are  led through the raised wooden walkways of the Woodland Realm. I notice the entire place is built out of tree roots and despite the circumstances, find it beautiful. We reach the cells and blondie escorts me in himself. 

“This is not the end of it! You hear me?”

“Let us out of here!”

“Get off me!

I am walked to the end and as we pass Fili, I notice his last dagger has been found. Smiling, I walk into the cell, before my captor locks it. He looks at me, suspiciously,  “Something funny, dwarf?”

I smirk before responding in Sindarin, “Well, nothing that would amuse you, blondie. And if you actually use your eyes, I’m obviously not a dwarf…” I smile at his shocked look before he turns with a huff. 

In the cell next to mine, I hear Kili call out,  “Gee, you think you searched him enough? I don’t know. There could be something down his trousers.”

“Shut up, Kili!”

“Why, Fili, I’m only making sure they’re thorough…”

I roll my eyes,  _ Deartháireacha _ _... _

Dwalin and several other dwarves throw themselves against their cell doors, grunting in their effort before Balin finally yells at them,  “Leave it! There’s no way out. This is no Orc dungeon; these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the king’s consent.”

\-----

I grin as blondie thumps on my cell door. 

_ Took him long enough… _

I knew that sooner or later the king would want to see me out of curiosity if nothing else. 

“The King wants to speak with you,” he barks out. 

He opens the door so I step out before gesturing forward,  “Lead the way.”

I wink at Kili as I pass him. He blows me a kiss and I walk on with a grin. Soon enough, I am yanked into the throne room and come to a stop beside Thorin. He looks at me in confusion, but I just smile. 

“ Hey ,” I greet him, with a nod. 

Before he can respond, the king addresses me,  “Greetings, I am King Thranduil.”

Instead of introducing myself, I gesture towards my escort,  “And who’s he?”

Thranduil waves him forward and he bows his head, “I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.”

I nod thoughtfully before turning back to Thranduil,  “Well, beats calling you Blondie.” Beside me, Thorin snickers, but I ignore him.

Bowing my own head, I say,  “I am Lady Azalea, adopted niece of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and head of both the Took and Baggins clans of the Shire.”

Thranduil leans back into his throne,  “Well, that explains how you know our language. Tell me, why are you on this quest?”

I smile,  “This company needed aid and called on me. Seeing them fit, though a bit gruff, I signed on to help them.”

“ And tell me, what possible help could a hobbit be to a company even as head to two very important clans?”

I smirk, before setting the rope binding my wrists aflame,  “Not just a hobbit.” 

He leans forward, clearly interested, “What are you?”

I smile,  “Well, my mother was a hobbit. My father on the other hand. He was more of the wizarding variety…”

His face forms into shock before a cool mask covers it. Turning to Thorin, I can see his original hope to find an ally in me has failed. After all, no one can really trust wizards... 

“I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen.”

It is clear he is continuing a conversation from earlier.

“You are just like him.”

Thranduil motions and guards grab Thorin and haul him toward the dungeons. Legolas grabs me by the arm more gently and we follow.

“Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait.”

\-------

Thorin is thrown roughly into his cell beside the other dwarves, and his jailer walks away with a ring of jangling keys.

I stop before quickly looking around. Looking up, I whisper to Legolas in Sindarin.

“Is there any chance I can stay in the same cell as my  Croí ?”

He looks around, unsure. Touching his arm, I plead.

“Please.” 

He nods once before letting me walk to Kili’s cell. Opening it, I walk in and he quickly locks it. Before he can move away though, I grab his hand, whispering out, “ Thank you.”

He nods before leaving completely, likely to return to the throne room. 

I turn to Kili, who immediately hugs me close, “I missed you.”

“Me too, mo  chroí .”

Before we can speak further, Balin calls out to Thorin.

“Did he offer you a deal?”

“He did. I told him he could go ‘Ish kakhfê ai’d dur rugnu!’, him and all his kin!”

“Well...that’s it, then. A deal was our only hope.”

“Not our only hope.” 

I look to Kili, wondering what Thorin had said, but stop when I see him wince. Raising an eyebrow, I speak,  “Let me guess… not good?”

He shakes his head,  “Nope, not at all…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deartháireacha (Brothers)


	8. In Which Tauriel is Still Here Even Though She's Not With Kili Cause Those Who Hate Her Can Go Suck It...

In our cell, I curl into Kili’s side, facing the door. He plays with a runestone I know is a gift from his mother. I see the redhead from before stop at our cell and smile towards her.

“Hello,” I greet her.

She nods at me with a smile before looking at Kili’s stone in interest.

“The stone in your hand, what is it?”

He’s silent until I jab him in the side lightly, hissing, “Be polite.”

He rolls his eyes, lovingly, before turning to her, “It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever cursed.”

This time I jab him harder as I see her step back, “Forgive him, please. My Croí thinks he actually has a sense of humor.”

He kisses my hand with a sheepish smile before smiling at the elf, “It’s just a token.”

Before they can continue, I speak up, “What’s your name?”

Her guard immediately goes up, “Why?”

I grin and hold Kili’s hand as I feel him tense, “Well, you seem interesting and I think you would be a great comrádaí. I’ll even say my name first. I am Azalea. Now it’s your turn.”

She returns my smile cautiously before sitting on the stair outside, “It’s Tauriel.”

I lean into Kili more, “That’s a very pretty name. Now, Tauriel is clearly interested so tell her more, Kili.”

He flicks my forehead lightly, “So bossy.”

I smile, “You love bossy…”

I feel his smile against my hair, “That I do…”

He looks back to Tauriel who waits patiently, “It’s a runestone. My mother gave it to me so I’d remember my promise.”

“What promise?”

“That I will come back to her.”

Tauriel looks down and I can see her guilt at us being trapped here.

“She worries. She thinks I’m reckless.”

“Are you?”

Kili and I answer at once, “Nah.” “Very.”

He smiles and tosses up his stone. He misses when he tries to catch it though and it rolls out of our cell. Flicking out my fingers, I hold it in the air before it can go over the edge. Tauriel grabs it and inspects it closely.

“Sounds like quite a party you’re having up there,” I comment.

“It is Mereth-en-Gilith, the Feast of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but Wood Elves love best the light of the stars.”

“I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away.”

I go to glare at him, but stop at Tauriel’s expression. _I’ll let her explain this one..._

“It is memory, precious and pure. Like your promise.”

She smiles before handing Kili the stone back.

“I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air.”

“I saw a fire moon once. It rose over the pass near Dunland, huge; red and gold it was, filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in Silverbuck for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then, this huge fire moon, right in our path. I wish I could show you...”

I drift off to the sound of their voices, glad for this new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comrádaí (friend)


	9. Bilbo Shouldn't Come Up With The Ideas...

Hours later, I wake up.

“What time is it?” I call to the others

“I’ll wager the sun’s on the rise. It must be nearly dawn,” Bofur responds.

“We’re never going to reach the mountain, are we?”

Suddenly, I hear Bilbo's voice and the jingle of keys, “Not stuck in here, you’re not!”

I leap up in surprise, “Bilbo!”

The others exclaim in surprise as well, but Bilbo shushes us.

“Shhh! There are guards nearby!”

As soon as I’m out, I grab my brother in a hug, “I thought you were dead.”

He shakes his head before stepping back, “Never.”

I hit him hard on the back of the head, “Owww!!! Azalea!”

I glare at him, “Well, then quit making me think you’re dead!”

I go to follow the others, as Dwalin calls out, “The stairs. You first. Ori!”

My brother pulls me back though, “Not that way, down here. Follow me.”

He proceeds to lead us through the Woodland Realm until eventually we find ourselves in what seems to be a  wine cellar. The elves inside are sound asleep around a table, with several empty bottles of wine in front of them. Bilbo leads us further in, “This way.”

“I don’t believe it;  we’re in the cellars!”

“You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!”

“I know what I’m doing!”

“Shhh!”

I smack Bofur on the head for that, but look to my brother in confusion as well.

“This way.”

We sneak into a large room in which several barrels are stacked sideways down the center of the it. All the barrels have one end open. My eyes widen as I realize what my brother is planning.

 

_Yavana, help us..._

\----

“Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!”

The others complain, but I waste no time. I immediately climb into the sturdiest looking barrel.

“Are you mad?! They’ll find us!”

“No, no, they won’t, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!”

I stick my head out, watching as Bilbo pleads silently with Thorin. I roll my eyes when he immediately caves to his Croí. _Aule, help him when they marry..._

“Do as he says!”

Each of the dwarves climb into a barrel. Bilbo walks along, counting to make sure all of us have been accounted for.

“What do we do now?”

All the dwarves stick their heads out of their barrels and watch Bilbo as he walks toward a lever in the ground. Seeing this, I immediately scrunch back in.

_Oh, this is gonna be so fun…._

“Hold your breath.”

“Hold my breath? What do you  mean?”

Bilbo pulls the lever and the part of the floor that the barrels are on tilts downward into an opening. I hold on tight as my barrel rolls out the opening before falling several feet into a river. The others yell as they fall, and our barrels make loud thumping noises. I look up as the trap door shuts.

  
_Valar, help me, Bilbo! I may actually kill you this time..._


	10. Mo Chroí!!!

“What do we do now?”

“How do we get him?”

Thorin glares, holding the barrels to prevent us from moving further, “We wait!”

Some look to argue, but just then I see Bilbo fall backwards from the trapdoor.

“Bilbo!”

He resurfaces and quickly I pull him into my barrel with Nori’s help.

Thorin nods to him, “Well done, Master Baggins.”

Bilbo, half drowned, can only wave his hand in thanks, spluttering out a single word, “Go.”

“Come on, let’s go.”

We paddle with our hands as the river pulls our barrels along. We emerge into the sunlight, and Thorin sees the waterfall right in front of us, “Hold on!”

I grab tight to Bilbo and we plunge through the rapids, floating swiftly down the raging river. I see Legolas, followed by other elves, emerge from a gateway and watch us float away.

“Holo in-annon!”

My eyes widen in horror, “Thorin! Hurry! He’s shutting the gates!”

An elf with blows on a horn and as we round a corner in the river, I see a guardpost built above the river. The heavily armored elves standing guard there hear the horn and come to attention. We are nowhere near enough to stop them as one of them pulls a lever, causing a heavy metal gate to block the river as well as our path to freedom. We jolt roughly to a stop at the gate, unable to float any further.

“No!”

Our barrels pile into each other and the elven guards around us draw their swords. Suddenly one falls forward and I see a black arrow sticking out of his back. Several growling orcs swarm over the guardpost, killing the elves. Even more run in from the bushes.

“Watch out! Those are orcs!”

I light my hands, shooting fire, “Really?! I couldn’t tell!”

“Gorid! Zib! Goridug!”

The orcs begin throwing themselves at us. We attack and try to kill them all.

“Kili!”

I look around in alarm and see him by the stairs at the gate. He is thrown a sword and manages to fight his way to the top. Fili and I try to cover for him, but have our own problems as well. I look away quickly to deal with the orc above me. I throw him into the air before setting him aflame.

“Kili!”

I look up and watch, horrified, as he falls to his back with a black arrow in his leg.

“Kili,” Thorin gasps.

“Mo Chroí!” I cry out, surging from my barrel to reach him. Another orc jumps at him, but I blow it backwards effortlessly.

An arrow lands in another near us and I look to see Tauriel. She shoots another orc, then kills the others around us with her knife.

“Gor’-ash! Gor golginul! ”

Several orcs rush at Tauriel, but Legolas and other elves appear from the bushes and shoot them down. As they fight the orcs, I quickly grab the lever and pull it, opening the gate beneath us. I yank the arrow out quickly before cradling him in my arms and flying after the others.

“Khozdayin obguryash! Abgurid!”

“Kili!”

I fly near to where Fili is calling out, “Fili! I have your brother! Let’s go!”

He nods before his barrel plunges with the others down the river. I keep both orc and dwarf in sight as I fly, helping where I can. Soon, I notice the elves are helping as well so I fly higher, focusing solely on Kili’s safety.


	11. Just Because He Shot At Us, Doesn't Mean I Can't Appreciate His Skill, Thorin...

Finally the river calms, and I drop back to where the others are. They paddle along in their barrels as the current seems to have disappeared for the most part.

“Anything behind us?”

“Not that I can see.”

“I think we’ve outrun the orcs.”

“Not for long; we’ve lost the current.”

“Bombur is half drown.”

“Make for the shore! Come on, let’s go!”

“Gloin, help me, brother!:”

The dwarves and Bilbo paddle to the riverbank before climbing out onto a slab of rock. Gently, I set Kili down beside his brother. Quickly, I clean it best I can and bind it with cloth, but still blood seeps through. He tries to stand, but leans into my side in pain.

“I’m fine, it’s nothing.”

“Kili, this is not nothing,” I glare down at him.

“On your feet.”

Fili looks at his uncle, “Kili’s wounded. His leg needs binding.”

“There’s an orc pack on our tail; we keep moving.”

“To where?”

“To the mountain; we’re so close.”

“A lake lies between us and that mountain, lad. We have no way to cross it.”

“So then we go around.”

“The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves.”

I clear my throat and Dwalin rolls his eyes, “Well, most of us.”

“Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes.”

Before I can snap at him, a man appears behind Ori.

“Ori!” I yell.

Dwalin jumps in front of him with a branch, but the man shoots his arrow and it embeds itself right in the middle of the branch, between Dwalin’s hands. Kili raises a rock to throw, but the man shoots the rock out of his hand as well.

“Do it again, and you’re dead.”

I smirk, “Damn.”

Thorin glares, but I just roll my eyes at him.

Balin, who is standing near the edge of our group, sees something behind the man. He speaks up, approaching the man slowly with his hands held in the air.

“Excuse me, but, uh, you’re from Laketown, if I’m not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn’t be available for hire, by any chance?”

The human lowers his bow before loading his barge as we approach.

“What makes you think I will help you?”

“Those boots have seen better days. As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?”

“A boy and two girls.”

“And your wife, I’d imagine she’s a beauty.”

The man stops and I know before he says it.

“Aye. She was.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

He is interrupted by Dwalin, “Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties.”

“What’s your hurry?”

“What’s it to you?”

“I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands.”

“We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills.”

He looks towards Bilbo and I in suspicion, “Simple merchants, you say?”

Thorin pulls Bilbo under his arm, daring the man to say more, “We travel with our Ones. They are very precious to us. We’ll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?”

I smile at Bilbo's shocked look before he leans more into Thorin’s side.

The man however looks at the barrels and examines the various dents and nicks they had received during our fight with the orcs.

“I know where these barrels came from.”

Thorin stiffens, but Bilbo pats his hand, calming him slightly, “What of it?”

“I don’t know what business you had with the elves, but I don’t think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil.”

He boards his barge and tosses a rope to Balin. Thorin mouths to Balin, “Offer him more.”

“I’ll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen.”

“Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler.”

Suddenly, Balin is at the man’s elbow, “For which we will pay double.”

Bard looks at us, full of suspicion, but finally nods.


	12. I Know That Look Cause I Get That Look And That Is Not A Look I Like

Bard paddles us across the lake in his barge, expertly avoiding any obstacles. The others don’t see it that way though.

“Watch out!”

We safely make it through many ruins and I roll my eyes at the dwarves’ worry.

“What are you trying to do, drown us?”  

“Don’t be such a drama queen, Thorin,” I mutter out.

Bard chuckles before responding to Thorin, “I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here.”

“Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him.”

Bilbo looks up from Thorin’s side, snapping at Dwalin, “Bard, his name’s Bard.”

“How do you know?”

I roll my eyes from Kili’s side, fed up, “Uh, we asked him.”

“I don’t care what he calls himself, I don’t like him.”

“We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets.”

We all begin to pull out our money. I quickly toss over my money pouch, keeping a few coins for myself though.

“How do we know he won’t betray us?”

“We don’t.”

I roll my eyes as Balin counts out the money.

“There’s, um, just a wee problem:. We’re ten coins short.”

We all stare at each other, accusing one another silently before Thorin speaks up, “Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have.”

“Don’t look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-”

Gloin quickly stops talking though when he realizes that all the other dwarves have slowly stood up and are looking at something in the distance. As the fog thins, I  can see the Lonely Mountain ahead of us.

“Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it.”

Gloin hands Balin a sack of coins he had been holding back. Bilbo coughs in warning and gestures with his head towards Bard, who is approaching us quickly.

“The money, quick, give it to me.”

“We’ll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before.”

“If you value your freedom, you’ll do as I say. There are guards ahead.”

We turn as one to see the rooftops of Laketown in the distance.

\--------------

Bard stops his barge at a dock before hopping off to speak with another man. I watch from my barrel as they chat.

“Shh, what’s he doing?”

Bilbo speaks up from beside me, “He’s talking to someone.”

I see Bard point back at our barrels while talking to the man still. My eyes widen, “And he’s...pointing right at us!”

The others begin to mutter anxiously and I watch Bard shake the man’s hand.

Bilbo speaks up again, “Now they’re shaking hands.”

“What?”

“That villain! He’s selling us out.”

I wait, anxious and ready for anything. Suddenly, I’m hit with something cold and slimy and it keeps coming. Opening my eyes, I recognize that the wretched smell is the fish around me.

_Oh, this is just so fucking great..._

_\--------------_

I feel the barge continue on and glare at nothing.

_This really just sucks._

I hear Dwalin begin to grumble loudly again before a thump sounds.

“Quiet! We’re approaching the toll gate.”

There’s silence before a voice calls out, “Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it’s you, Bard.”

We come to a stop and I hear Bard speak with the man.

“Morning, Percy.”

“Anything to declare?”

“Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home.”

“You and me both.”

“Here we are. All in order.”

Suddenly, a slimy voice speaks up, ”Not so fast.”

I cringe as it continues speaking. I honestly can’t tell anything besides that he’s positively slimy.

“Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they’re not empty, are they, Bard? If I recall correctly, you’re licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Wrong. It’s the Master’s business, which makes it my business.”

“Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!”

“These fish are illegal. Empty the barrels over the side.”

“You heard him. Into the canal. Come on, get a move on.”

My eyes widen in alarm as I feel my barrel begin to tip. _Oh crap, this is it…. This is how it all ends..._

“Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?”

Almost all the fish above me are gone when the slimy voice finally responds, “Stop.”

The soldiers stop tipping my barrel over and leave the barge.

“Ever the people’s champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won’t last.”

“Raise the gate!”

Metal groans before I feel the barge moving once more.

The slimy voice calls out once more, “The Master has his eye on you; you’d do well to remember. We know where you live.”

Bard simply laughs, “It’s a small town, Alfrid; everyone knows where everyone lives.”

\----

Finally, we come to a stop. A thump sounds and I hear a dwarf fall along with plenty of fish. More thumps are heard and soon my barrel is on its side with the others. I struggle out, feeling absolutely disgusting. I try to wipe some of the slime off and I watch as Bard approaches another barrel. Before he can knock it over however, Dwalin’s head pops out from the fish.

“Get your hands off me.”

We quickly jump off the barge and the dock keeper looks on in shock. Bard approaches him and slips him some coin.

“You didn’t see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing.”

Bard gestures us forward, “Follow me.”

Those around us stare as we pass and that leaves me worried. How do we know these people won’t sell us out? Suddenly, a young man appears in front if Bard.

“Da! Our house, it’s being watched.”

I see the gleam in Bard’s eye, recognizing it as one I often have.

 

“Oh no…”


	13. Dwarves Equal Gigantic Whiny Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late posting

Three thumps sound above us and Dwalin rises first.

“If you speak of this to anyone, I’ll rip your arms off.”

I frown at the threat and thump him in the leg. These people are risking their lives to help us.

I see a hand from above, but Dwalin snaps at it, “Get off.”

It disappears before the young man from before speaks, “Up there.”

Dwalin gets out and Bilbo is next. The hands help him out before it’s my turn. The boy grabs my hand as well, but stops, staring at my hair.

“Hello?” I ask a bit impatiently.

He smiles sheepishly before pulling me all the way out. I follow Bella up the stairs, passing two girls on the way.

“Da...why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?”

“Not dwarves,” I mutter out halfheartedly, pointing towards Bilbo and I.

I look behind me as the youngest child speaks, “Will they bring us luck?”

Nori emerges from the toilet with some leaves stuck to his hair. He looks like a drowned rat.

\-------

We are soon wrapped in blankets with our soaked outer layers drying in front of the fire.

Bard and his children hand out more blankets and coats, “It may not be the best fit, but it’ll keep you warm.”

I thank each of them with a smile before moving towards where I know Kili is. I run my hand across his forehead. It burns against my touch.

Smiling, I cuddle into him, “How are you doing, mo chroí?”

He weakly smiles before putting his arm around me, “Just great. I told you I’m fine…”

I lightly glare at him, “And I still don’t believe you…”  
He looks to argue, but I simply raise my hand, “But I will drop it for now…” He smiles in thanks, kissing my forehead quickly.

I’m brought back to the present when there’s a sudden silence in the air. Confused, I look around, but before I can ask, Bard speaks to Thorin, “You speak as if you were there.”  

“All dwarves know the tale.”

Bard’s son, Bain, comes up from behind his father, “Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast.”

Dwalin laughs humorlessly from near the door, “That’s a fairy story, lad. Nothing more.”

There’s silence before Thorin strides up to Bard, “You took our money. Where are the weapons?”

Bard thinks before responding, “Wait here.”

Not waiting for a response, he immediately leaves the house. Dwalin and Thorin both watch him suspicion, but I ignore them, making my way to Bilbo's side. Thorin, Balin, Kili, and Fili gather together in a corner, whispering about our deadline. They immediately stop though when Bard is heard returning. He lays a long package on the table, but I turn to Bilbo instead.

“Are you alright, lus?” I ask holding his cheek.

He smiles weakly, “I’m fine, Azalea. Just a bit tired from all that’s happened recently…”

I bring him close, “I know. I’m just worried how Mirkwood may have affected you. You were really out of it in there…”

Before he can respond, I hear Gloin’s angry voice from the table, “We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!”

“It’s a joke!”

Bofur throws his weapon back on the table, and the other dwarves follow suit.

“You won’t find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key.”

I watch as Thorin and Dwalin look to each other, hatching a plan.

_Oh, this should be just great..._

“Thorin… Why not take what’s been offered and go? I’ve made do with less; so have you. I say we leave now.”

Bard steps in quickly, “You’re not going anywhere.”

“What did you say!?”

“There’s spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall.”

The dwarves settle at Bard’s explanation and I whisper into Bilbo's ear, “Check on Thorin. Make sure he isn’t planning something suicidal…”

He nods and goes to his side while I sit beside Kili. I reach for the bandage on his leg and he pulls it away.

“Azalea, it’s fine…”

I give him a warning glare and he sighs before allowing me to check it. I gingerly touch it, stopping only when I know the pain is too much.

“Kili, we need to get that looked at…”

He winces, repositioning his leg before hugging me close, “I know, Azi, I know…”


	14. Just How Easily Can I Get Out of This Contract?

It is the middle of the night and apparently everybody’s a burglar now.

_I swear to Yavana, if I wasn’t under contract, I might have honestly left by now…_

We sneak from our hiding spot to the armory, wary of any guards near us. Seeing two ahead, we immediately freeze behind some boats.  

“Can you see anything?”

“Shh! Keep it down.”

“As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go!”

With the guards gone, Thorin points to Nori, who gets a running start and runs up our makeshift pyramid of dwarves who are pressed against the walls of the city armory. Luckily, he is able to get high enough so that he can reach a second floor window and dive through.

“Next.”

Bilbo follows and I wait below with some of the others. Soon enough, Bofur appears and I fly up to the window where he is. He goes to hand me a pile of swords when I hear a clatter from inside. We all freeze and hear the watchmen cry out in the distance. I hear running towards us, and Dori cries out, “Run!”

The dwarves below me turn to run but are stopped by two guards with long spears. Recognizing we have no chance, I quickly slip into the window and pull my wings in seconds before the guards have their swords at our throats. The captain of the guard comes in holding Kili with a dagger to his throat. Kili looks at Thorin and I guiltily.

My eyes darken, “Let him go, you son of a bitch!”

They merely sneer at me before dragging us out.

\-----------

The guards drag us through the streets until we come to a stop outside of a mansion. This structure unlike all the others is obviously home to someone quite wealthy. A slimy looking man pokes his head out before closing it. The crowd around us is muttering loudly, obviously curious to know what is happening. Minutes later, a human storms out with the slimy man once more. I’m being honest in saying the Goblin King might be more attractive at this point.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“We caught ‘em stealing weapons, sire.”

“Ah. Enemies of the state, then.”

“This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire.”

My eyebrow raises at the constant use of sire. Based off what I had learned from Balin, there was no royalty in Laketown. The most that Dale had had was a lord, but nothing like a king.    

“Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!”

Dwalin gestures at Thorin, and Thorin steps forward with his head held high. The crowd around us murmurs in amazement.

“We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North.”

I can see the people nodding earnestly with Thorin the more that he speaks. He’s got them hooked.

“I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!”

The people cheer and clap, and the leader looks on from above, calculating. I wouldn’t trust this human with my enemies let alone the company. That’s probably why he lives in luxury while the people do not. Suddenly, a voice calls out over the crowd, and Bard strides forward.

“Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all.”

The people begin to whisper around us, anxiously. We’re losing them.

“You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!”

The people shout in excitement and applaud. Bilbo smiles with pride from my side, but I grow more and more worried. There’s a look in Thorin’s eye that I neither like nor recognize.

“All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!”

Like magic, the people are quiet and begin to shake their heads sadly. Bard makes fair points for them.

“Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!”

“NO!!!!!”

“And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!”

Bard and Thorin glare at one another in a sort of stand off until the human’s leader steps in, “Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!”

The Master points accusingly at Bard, and just like that, the crowd has turned against Bard. As Bard looks away in shame, Thorin and the rest of the dwarves look at him in shock and anger.

The slimy rat speaks up from his master’s side, “It’s true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark.”

Bard looks around as the crowd yells angrily at him. He then strides forward and speaks to Thorin earnestly.

“You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!”

Thorin stiffens before hissing out, “I have the only right.”

Ignoring him, Thorin turns and faces the town’s leader, “I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?”

Everyone quietly watches in anticipation.

“What say you?”

The Master thinks for several seconds before smiling and pointing his finger at Thorin, “I say unto you...welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!”

The Master opens his arms in welcome, and the crowd erupts in cheers. Bard looks on silently before turning away. Before he can leave however, I catch his eye. He nods, recognizing that I’ve understood his fears and feel them too.

He leans down to whisper into my ear, “Watch him and be careful.”

I nod and then he’s gone.


	15. Protect My Brother and I'll Protect Yours...

After a night of celebration, we load a boat, preparing to leave for the mountain. The bright morning sunshine is bright and I watch Bilbo bask slightly in it. It’s been awhile since we’ve seen sun like this.

Suddenly, he perks up counting the dwarves quickly, “You do know we’re one short; where’s Bofur?”

Thorin brushes by me, answering him, “If he’s not here, we leave him behind.”

“We have to, if we’re to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays.”

We are finally ready and I quickly get onto the boat. I look back to Kili, but Thorin has stopped him.

“Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down.”

Kili smiles, thinking his uncle must be joking, “What are you talking about? I’m coming with you.”

Thorin only shakes his head, “No.”

Fili, beside me, turns to look at Thorin and Kili as well.

“I’m going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin.”

“Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you’re healed.”

Thorin lays his hand on Kili’s shoulder and smiles at him, but Kili only looks shocked and betrayed. Thorin turns to board the boat and I immediately push past him. Kili turns away and I grab his arm in silent support. Oin gets out of the boat right behind me.

“I’ll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded.”

Oin begins to try and examine Kili, but he simply pulls away. I hold the side of his arm, whispering, “I’ll be just a second, mo chroí. Please do listen to Oin.”

I walk over to Thorin as Fili defends his brother, “Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can’t take that away from him!”

“Fili.”

“I will carry him, if I must!”

“One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin.”

Fili looks back at Kili, then steps out of the boat. Thorin tries to stop him, “Fili, don’t be a fool. You belong with the Company.”

“I belong with my brother.”

I hold my hand up for Thorin to wait before grabbing Fili, “Fili! Listen to me!”

He turns to me, “Yes?”

“Go with your uncle,” I see him about to protest, but speak right over him, “They need you. You are one of their best fighters. I can be no help to them in what comes next, but you can. Trust that I will keep your brother, my Croí, safe, and I hope you can do the same for my brother… Make sure the next time I see him, he's alive and well. Please, deartháir…”

He pauses and looks to Kili once more. I see Kili nod at him as a blessing to go, and he turns back to me.

Nodding, he grabs my arm, “I swear.”

I kiss him on the cheek before pushing him forward, “You’re a strong one, Fili Durin. And you will make a great king someday.”

He nods once more before quickly jumping in beside Thorin who is looking at me in shock. I stop Balin before he can get on, whispering only, “Watch Thorin.”

 

With those final words, I return to Kili’s side, only looking back to wave goodbye at my sister. _Dear Bilbo, your life is in Fili’s hands now… Please be careful… And Yavana guide you…._

  


The musicians of Laketown play their instruments around us as the leader of the men climbs up to a raised platform. He waves, and the people cheer and clap.

“Bring good fortune to all!”

The Master smiles and waves to the company in the boat as they pull into the canal and begin to paddle away. Kili looks on miserably from the dock, and I hold him close knowing this is destroying him inside. The company smiles, waves, and bows at the cheering people until finally they are a mere dot in the distance.

Suddenly Bofur bursts forth from the crowd beside us. He looks to the boat, visibly upset, before turning to see us, “Ah! So you missed the boat as well?”

I open my mouth, but Kili moans in pain and begins to fall over. I catch him quickly, frantic, “Kili? Kili!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deartháir (brother)


	16. Le do thoil....

I haul Kili up the stairs as Bofur pounds on Bard’s door. It opens and he cuts Bofur off, “No. I’m done with dwarves. Go away.”

He tries to slam the door shut, but Bofur stops it with his foot, “No, no, no! No one will help us; Kili’s sick. He’s very sick.”

Bard looks behind him to see Kili being supported by Oin and I. Bard hesitates. I look at him, unwanted tears leaking out, pleading, “le do thoil…”

\-------

Inside of Bard’s home, Kili lies on a bed, moaning and straining in pain. His face is covered in sweat, and I try my best to wipe it away.

“Ah! Ugh! Argh!”

As he continues moaning, Bofur fills a bowl with hot water and rushes it to Oin.

Tears run down my face as I snap at the healer, “Can you not do something?”

Oin looks helpless, “I need herbs, something to bring down his fever.”

Across the room, Bard searches through a bag of medicines, “I have nightshade, feverfew…”

“They’re no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?”

Bard looks confused, “No, it’s a weed. We feed it to the pigs.”

Somehow, that jogs Bofur’s memory because he instantly straightens, “Pigs? Weed? Right.”

He points to Kili, “Don’t move.”

“Because that’s obviously the issue here!” I shout as he runs out of the house.

\------------

We all look up as a loud rumble sounds and dust falls from the ceiling. I ignore it though as Kili moans in pain again. Behind me, Bard’s children get worried.

“Da?”

“It’s coming from the mountain.”

I meet Bard’s eye from beside Kili, “You should leave. Take your children and get out of here.”

“And go where? There is nowhere to go.”

I look back at Kili, “Anywhere’s better than here…”

“Are we going to die, Da?”

“No, darling.”

“The dragon, it’s going to kill us.”

There’s silence before Bard speaks, “Not if I kill it first.”

I look back in shock, but notice something that was not in his hand before. It’s a black arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le do thoil (Please)


	17. Hope in the Darkness

Sigrid stands out on a balcony, looking for her father. I’m about to call her back in when I hear a noise. She hears it as well, calling out,  “Da? Is that you, Da?”

The roof creaks and Oin and I look up in alarm. 

“Sigrid! Inside now!”

She turns to come in, but an orc has already dropped down beside her. She runs inside, and tries to slam the door shut behind her. The orc’s sword stops it so I run to her side, pushing my hand out to blow the orc back. Everyone jumps to their feet as I pull Sigrid back to her siblings. 

Another orc bursts in and soon we are surrounded by the filthy creatures. I blow any near the children back before frying some others with lightning. The youngest child throws a plate at an orc, but I push her back towards her sister. She pulls her beneath the table with her,  “Get down!”

An orc comes at Bain, so he pushes the bench at it, knocking it over. Bain then grabs the end of the bench and throws it up, hitting the Orc in the head. It still gets up, so I grab it’s shoulder, frying it directly. Bain looks at me in amazement, but I just roll my eyes, pushing him to his sisters. More orcs jump in through the roof, and one approaches Kili, who is still lying in bed. It doesn’t get a chance to move before it is set aflame. Behind me, the girls scream as an Orc flips over the table they were hiding under. 

“Azalea!”

I turn to see Tauriel, killing an orc on the balcony. She tosses me a sword, and I spin, skewering the orc threatening the girls. The fight quickly turns in our favor as Legolas joins us. I hear Kili scream in pain, and turn to see a orc pulling at his wounded leg.

“Oh no, you don’t!” My sword flashes through the air and the head falls from the orc’s shoulders. We continue fighting, the wave of orcs seemingly endless. 

“Get down!” I scream to Bard’s children and luckily they all listen this time. 

Once again, my name is screamed, but I cannot react quick enough. An orc grabs me from behind before its grip suddenly goes slack. Shaking the thing off, I turn to Kili’s pained cry. He had broken the neck, but the maneuver had pulled him off the bed to the hard floor. I quickly help him back up, worried at how limp he’s become.

The remaining orcs quickly flee and we are safe once more. Bain comes out of where his sisters and him were hidden. He looks at the three of us in amazement,  “You killed them all.”

Legolas comes back in from the balcony,  “There are others. Tauriel, come.”

He strides toward the door. Tauriel, who had been standing beside me, looks up. I hold my breath as Oin examines him,  “We’re losing him!”

I choke out a sob before turning towards Tauriel, tears flowing,  “Please, can you help him?! I know Elven medicine is far more advanced! My uncle told me, but I haven’t been able to study it yet! Please, Tauriel! Save him!”

She looks down at me shocked, before looking at Kili, then at Legolas, who is waiting at the door.

“Tauriel.”

She looks back to me, and I grab her hand,  “Please… I’ll help Legolas for you… Just please…”

She nods and I see her grab the Kingsfoil from Bofur before I turn to Kili. Softly kissing his forehead, I whisper out,  “Stay alive… I’m coming back… Just please, stay alive,  mo chroí …” 

Without another word, I follow Legolas out the door. 

  
  


“What are you doing…?”

“I’m going to save him.”


	18. What Have You Done?!

I wipe the tears from my eyes, and run after Legolas who is just a few houses in front of me. He shoots an orc and I torch the one swinging a sword towards him. He nods in gratitude before we continue on our way. I use the sword from earlier and my powers to help Legolas with the remaining orcs. For the most part, he’s got it. I just pick off the ones that get just a touch too close for my liking.

Before long, a particularly ugly orc steps into a long alley just as we enter it from the other side. Legolas and the orc glare at each other, before Legolas whips out Orcrist in place of his knives. Holding it in both hands, he advances toward the head orc.

As they walk toward each other, I notice the other two Orcs in hiding spots on either side of the alley and flick my fingers upward. Legolas is now able to focus on the other completely as I play with the two in the air. Flicking my fingers this way and that, I watch with complete contempt as the two smash into one another repeatedly. Within minutes, I’m bored of the game and set both aflame. I wait until I’m sure they’re dead before dropping them in the river behind us. I look to Legolas who is watching me with interest, as he leans heavily against the wall. I go to help, but stop in shock. Slowly, I gesture to his nose and he touches his. His eyes are wide in shock as he sees the blood on his fingertips. He looks to the side and we see the orc on a Warg, heading out of the town.

I wave when he nods in farewell, “See you soon, Blondie. Don’t go dying on me now that I actually like you...”

He briefly smiles before following the warg on his horse.

I rush back to the house as soon as he’s gone.

\----------------

I make it back to the others just as I see fire and light explode in the distance. I stay rooted to the spot as those around me shout in fear. Tauriel and Bofur soon join me outside. I see Smaug in the distance and my eyes widen in fear.

 

“Lus, what have you done?”

 


End file.
